Hell's Prison
by LunaCrimsonMoon
Summary: Short story I had to do for English and turned into a fan-fiction. It's about Gilbert after World War 2 how he was taken into Russia. But he didn't realize he'd end up in this hell hole... Rated T for possible nightmares and a few bits of language might continue it if enough people like it, and may edit it to add some things if I think of any.


I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw where I was. It was dark and desolate inside this cell. Stone walls closed in by a steel door, guarded outside by something that sounded big and blood thirsty.

I shook in my sneakers, pressing my back against the cold stone wall. Seems I was missing my shirt. I'm not that buff but I'm definitely not flabby by any means. My jeans had a rip in them at the knee, dang it, these were brand new too. I groaned, my brother, Ludwig's, gonna kill me when I..

I didn't bother to finish that sentence, because by the looks of it, I wouldn't be getting home anytime soon.

Returning my attention back to the door I slowly stood, hesitantly moving towards the door to see what was on the other side. I felt a cool breeze as I peeked through the bars of the door, all I could see was a dark hallways, lots of doors similar to mine on the sides. The only other thing I could see outside could only be described as hellish.

It was laying down on the floor but by the looks of it if it stood it would be at least 8 foot tall. It's fur black as a shadow with red in places that almost looked like blood, horns formed at it's head that were just , if not darker, then it's fur with red tips. It's eyes were closed which meant it was sleeping but it's mouth opened and closed occasionally revealing it's sharp jagged teeth. It's tail was long and thin, with a heart-like piece on the end, the tip looking almost as sharp as it's horn.

Great, I'm held captive by the perfect description of a nightmare. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Turning back to my room I looked around, there was a small dresser, a small one-person bed with a blanket, a sink, a toilet, and what looked to be a make-shift shower.

I didn't know where I was, but I suppose it was a prison of sorts.

I go to the dresser to find some clothes, they were all plain and dull grey, but at least I would have a shirt to keep me warm. Picking one out, I put it on as I sat down on the bed. The only light in the room was a barred window and a light bulb that swung over head. I wanted, no, needed to get out of this place.

Standing up on my toes I felt the bars on the window, solid steel and cold as ice outside. Maybe I'm in Russia, it seems like something Ivan would do, building this place. It would make sense seeing how they built that damned wall five years ago and dissolved my home land. I pulled my hand away, don't want to lose my hand to frost bite. Oddly enough besides the occasional draft it was rather warm in this stone room, which didn't make much sense.

Maybe it's that hell-hound, maybe it's generating this warmth or something, no no that's ridiculous. This must be a dream, yeah, a dream!

But it wasn't, the room and the cold felt far to real for this to be a dream. As well as the fear setting into his mind. It was only his first day in hell and he's already going mad.

Maybe he could sneak past the beast, he snuck over to the door, oddly enough, it wasn't locked. He hesitated.

Maybe this isn't a good idea.. That.. That **THING** could wake up.

I stopped myself, backing away from the door. I had only just woken up in this place yet I'm already beginning to go mad, this isn't good.

I walked back to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. Repeating, "keep it together man," a few times to calm myself down.

My eyes traveled back to the door and I moved my fingers through my white hair. Why would they simply leave the door unlocked? It didn't make any sense.

Getting back up I decided to investigate it, the beast was fast asleep, maybe I could get past it.

I pressed my hand against the door and turned the handle, opening it silently. The beast was still asleep, perfect. Taking the opportunity I stepped out of the door, leaving it open and tiptoed towards it, seemed the only way out was past it. I was about 20 yards away from it and quiet.

And then, I tripped on my own pants leg.

I watched in horror as it opened it's eyes, blood red, and thirsty.

Scrambling I got up and bolted, it bared it's teeth and ran after me. Never have I been so terrified of my life, and I had served in the second great war. Thoughts of why I was here ran through my mind as I closed that door, barely excaping the teeth of that hell hound.

War crimes, so many war crimes. I was Prussian, which meant I had no home land to go back to after this, there was Germany, but it wasn't Prussia.

I scooted down the door, my back pressing against it. I didn't know how long I'd be here, but by the looks of it, it would be a very long time.

I just don't know if I could survive that long.


End file.
